


Mission : Death

by InkSeeker



Category: Original Work
Genre: CN - Freeform, Death, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fiction, Isekai, Love interest falls in love first, Multiple Realms, Multiple Worlds, Quick transmigration, Reincarnation, Shoujo, Tragedy, Transmigration, World-hopping, mission, mob character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSeeker/pseuds/InkSeeker
Summary: Eileithyia died a miserable, clumsy death. Cursing her dog shit luck, a robotic voice spoke in the darkness she laid upon, its rough winter-cold, high-pitched voice with a tinge of forced cuteness forced her into a path she could not refuse.After a few worlds, she gets forced into death each time! Aiya, what to do?"Hey, hey, what the hell is with this dog following me?!""System, come get me."『( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ no.』"No, my fucking ass!"A suspicious little male dog: "Aìrén! I swear I only have eyes for you!"The little host following her system's lead: "( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ no. byebye!"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂Author has something to say!Came here from wattpad. If you saw the same thing on wattpad, that's because that's me lol. My wattpad is Katlekitkat. I just thought maybe posting it here is alright. I don't know what kind of tag this sort of thing sorts out to?
Kudos: 1





	1. Eileithyia I

——

Eileithyia sat on her soft beanie chair, lazing around. She put her head back as she laughed freely without care, enjoying the show she had been watching. She had looked forward to this new season, waiting a whole damn year for this to come out! Finally, now that she was on the last episode, she can finally relax her internet fighting fingers from spamming the forums to release it after the season announced a delay. She can die happily!

A short ping sound entered her ears as she was on the brink of losing the air from her lungs from laughing. She looked over to the direction of that sound, noticing the open laptop that she had kept open for a while. " Huh. " She paused her show, going over to her laptop to check her message.

"You're a rat kek" Her best friend sent her that line of text randomly along with a photograph of a raw chicken with a head of a rat stuffed on top of it holding a damn cigarette in its little snout.

Eileithyia coldly smiled. This little bitch. 

She raised her fingers to type out a reply like no you, but paused from the feeling of the nerves around her hand. " Paper cut? How the hell was it able to cut such a length on my hand, huh? This some voodoo-" Larry, her older brother's bird, flew into her window, sucking up her blood. "Excuse me but what the hell, Larry! Get off! What are you!? A vamp bird?!"

She stood up hurriedly, trying to swat away the green bird, but as her shitty luck had it, she fell over a stool, stumbling upon a wheel toy, and like a horrible dessert, she stepped on a bunch of legos. Barefoot. She held her foot as she fell backwards, suddenly roller skating without knowing it. She flailed and flailed, but it only made it worse as she fell over. She crashed onto her window, the glass material broke, scattering to little sharp pieces. Her eyes widened, falling from the large height. Piercing screams echoed throughout her family's property.

She was about to fall into her pool. She heaved a sigh of relief. She'll be okay, as long as she lands in the water. Right? Unless this is actually Lapis Lazuli or Blue Wool... Minecraft has taught her her (nonexistently) amazing survival skills alright!?

But, as you can see, her luck is ungodly.

She fell halfway to her pool, instead hitting half of her body to the hard, flat cement. She felt her bones break, especially her spine. Not knowing what to do with that shock of falling and breaking her spine, she stayed agape in pain as she slipped into the pool like a banana peel. She wanted to move her legs, but the lower part of her body was broken. She tried moving her arms but, now only noticing, they had fractured as well from the sudden impact of water from a high place!

Adrenaline rushed through her body as she struggled to survive, not being able to scream as she lost more and more of her breath underwater. She tried to flail around her limbs to no avail. The surrounding once crystal clear blue water started to be mixed with red. The window she had fell off of had glass shards stuck to her. She couldn't feel the pain with all the adrenaline bursting throughout her body. Only when she finally only had as much energy as a rat on a pest sticky trap was she able to feel the pain coursing throughout her body.

"FUCK! WHEN I SAID I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!" And with that, she took her last breath.

When she opened her eyes... no, she didn't see white.

She didn't see black.

She didn't see red.

She didn't see yellow.

Fuck, she didn't even see thicc male Dora, or loli buff Thanos.

SHE JUST COULDN'T SEE JACK SHIT ALRIGHT? EVEN SHE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT.

『Hello Host, I am a system. As I can see from your memories you've heard of me, yes? 』 A cute, young and cheery voice echoed through her head, sending some sort of vibration throughout her soul.

She stayed silent, contemplating whether she really had died or gone absolutely crazy and blind. She shouldn't be dead. Right? Even though yes, she might be lazy... not all that talented or good looking... Fine she was as average as average comes. Even so, her family are more than just respected.

Her father is an amazing businessman with the eyes of a hawk, able to see where the gold mine was in every deal. Cunning and clever, but he was still as honest as a businessman known as one of the best, maybe even the best, could be. Just like her mother, they were both clever and able to see profit in every little thing, able to spot out traitors, secret deals, not a single secret in the country could be kept from them even if they were only known as business people.

Then there were her siblings, two older brothers and two older sisters. All extremely talented and good looking—the eldest brother, Arden, being a war hero, only giving more and more authority into their family. He's married to a very beautiful woman known as the queen of the entertainment world, this only gave a pathway for the family to go into more and more fields of power.

The second eldest, Athelia, being a scholar and an extraordinary doctor. With her wit, high IQ and beauty, she was able to cure diseases faster and more advanced to man than anyone else. She's saved countless lives and been praised for her benevolence. She's independent and prefers to give the time she should be putting into marriage as a young, 30-year old woman, into knowledge, the medical field and upcoming into the law field.

The third being Hephrey, a man of few words. He's always been more of the inventor of the family, advancing technology but he was more of a dense one due to a bad fall in his childhood, so his parents usually take care of his company as he continues furthering his works and patents. He's also been known for his beautiful stone works and such. His looks were as top notch as his other siblings, but it had lessened from a burn scar. Still, as praised as his siblings. He's young and due to his denseness, doesn't have much plans with marriage or love, making him an esteemed bachelor.

And lastly, Helena, though not as amazing smart as the others, she had a heart of gold, and the hands of an artist. She's always seen going around, giving donations to small orphanages and movements for the better of the world. She'd be seen happily conversing and playing with children. She's happily married and mother to 7 children, young but promising. She's had awards for her artwork and writings, only giving more and more respect for her.

And unlike them, Eileithyia, the youngest of the siblings, she was average in all aspects unlike them, only retaining a bit of their looks and a photographic memory. Of course, this only made her seem like a small, helpless kitten in need of protection. Added to her being the youngest, her family spoiled her to the core, but their perfection and busy schedules luckily didn't make her as spoiled as she should be. A bit of insecurity was hidden in her heart but she loved them for taking care of her.

But of course, right now, she should be alive... Her sister's medical skills are nothing to scoff at. Able to even bring back someone on the brink of death. Her whole family would kill the world if ever she lost her life— wait is that how she's isn't able to see anything around her now? Did they really?...

『Host! 』

She had been thinking too much so she hadn't paid attention to that cutesy, robotic voice in her head. Hearing it again, she put her metaphorical head on her hands to continue her contemplation. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. No, that's just my imagination. Wait I'd really be crazy if that was my imagination right?

『I know you can hear me host. I know I don't need to further explain but Host, your soul is now eternally bounded to me! You have no other choice uwu.』 the voice that had called itself a 'system' announced. Its words sounding threatening yet the cutesy voice said otherwise, along with that little 'uwu' sound.

"Wait a sec. So I'm not crazy? You're an actual system? Like, system system? Those that put their host through world after world to save the world they get put in or something?" Eileithyia inquired.

『Precisely! Looks like you aren't as stupid as you look, Host! 』Eileithyia wanted to rebut to that statement but was beat to it with words that felt like a punch to the gut. 『Since Host's intellectual stat looks quite pitiful like your past life experiences, I'll try my best as a top-notch system to explain to Host your unique mission! 』

Eileithyia wanted to choke on blood but decided to just take in that insult otherwise getting even more. "I... am I going to have to be a cannon fodder that saves the world? Or a second female lead or something?..." Eileithyia asked the system.

The so called 'system' merely laughed with its cute little voice. 『No Host, your mission...』

Eileithyia stood on whatever the hell she was stabling on top of, excitedly waiting for the answer. She felt her hands sweat, even though she couldn't even feel any hands, or even limbs or anything connected to her body right now. She felt a bit of a bad feeling but pushed it back with her excitement. She's heard of world hopping for so long, now that she experiences it, she's excited.

『Is to die! 』The little system happily said.

"..."

The system kept a smile on its coded face.

"..."

『Host? 』

"WHAT THE HELL" Eileithyia screamed. This is absolutely not what she wished for or wanted! Death!? She's already experienced it just minutes ago! Not to mention that alone hurt more than just hell. Now she has to go through world after world and instead of being like a savior of a world, she has to die!? Well, she did say in the middle of watching her show that she was happy enough to die–but even so! "Can't you change the assigned main mission or something?!"

『No. But don't worry Host, with my capabilities, I'll be able to lessen the pain of your death and remove you from each world before it gets too painful as you die! 』

Pei! What capabilities! It can't even change the mission it was assigned to something at the very least acceptable!

The little system let out a cute laugh. 『Now, now Host. This is the best I can give you of someone of your caliber so you can either accept it or fall to the deepest part of hell its words turned hostile and dangerous, but its cutesy voice remained, only making the threat even more threatening.

"The deepest part of hell!? Why there? I mean, I did have some sins but I'm sure it wouldn't be as much as to go there of all places!" The young girl disagreed even with her resolve being more and more broken down. She gulped. "Right?"

The system remained silent, but the air started becoming thicker and thicker. A bright light appeared in front of Eileithyia. A young boy seemingly in his early teens appeared out of it. He held a cute smile on his face as he faced her. The threatening aura around him didn't go unnoticed by Eileithyia. She flinched.

『Host, as I've told you, with my capabilities, I can send you there to suffer with a simple flick of my hand. I suggest you agree.（#＾ｖ＾）』His mouth moved, the cute voice she had heard earlier had come from him. 『No hard feelings, of course! Since I don't own any. I'm just doing my job.』

Eileithyia had no choice but to nod along with it, crying silently in her heart. This was an absolutely rigged deal here. She can't even refuse if she wanted!

『Great! Then let us go on host! Onto our first mission! 』

The young boy disappeared along with the girl. And thus started the girl's mission after mission to die.

————————


	2. Eileithyia II

_**After a few worlds... of dying and dying.** _

『Host. In this world, you are to get eaten by a ferocious creature called a Titan! Very easy, yes? ヾ('▽｀;)ゝ』

"Fuck your definition of easy, you little bitch. A Titan?! What is this world, huh!? Attack on Titan or something?" Eileithyia felt ticked off.

First mission she had to die to a curse in a posh school, falling over as she ran down the stairs. Her clumsy ass accidentally got her umbrella stuck up to her neck, killing her painfully. Ugh, she could still feel that sharp edge going through her neck. She raised her fingers to the base of her neck, wincing back at the memory of the sharp object plunging through her neck like it was butter. 

Second Mission, she died by the hands of a jealous high school student-A 14 year-old no less-all because she asked a seemingly normally boy for whatever the assignment was. All she could remember was being thrown tied-up and blindfolded into a basement, called a slut for going near the jealous girl's uh... "Love" before she was cut up, tortured and killed. Ugh, that damn system. Didn't even try to help lessen the pain, only pulling her out of that world after she felt the pain of losing her breath.

Third Mission, she was immediately arrested for a crime she hadn't committed. She spent a year in prison—to which she wasn't at all used to, reason being she was always cared for by her family—She was only able to survive with the help of her system, whom didn't do that much aside from stop her from dying too early in the plot. And then she died by a sudden heart attack, when she hadn't even shown signs of it at all. Turns out, she was killed by a damn notebook. A **Notebook.**

Fourth Mission, she became a doll. A doll. An ugly, scratched up, dirty rag doll. Then she had to suffer boredom and useless reverse-harem drama happen in front of her. Then she died when the heroine of the world she got into threw her out the building in a tantrum when one of the male leads ignored her for an hour. A **single** hour. She then died after being eaten up by a stray cat.

Fifth Mission, she transferred into an already battered up body of a nine-year old girl. She was beat up over and over by a psycho and then thrown out into a rooftop at 3 am. Resulting in her being eaten up by a bunch of crows slowly. The image of those birds' beady eyes as they greedily ate up her flesh with their beaks, taking bits and pieces at a time. They treated her like she was already dead. But to remember it, she couldn't even move at that point since that psycho broke her bones, leading to her needing to clench her teeth to ignore the pain.

Now here she is, on her Sixth Mission. At this point she couldn't care less about trying to save herself, no matter how much she tried, she'd keep dying either way no matter what. At least, the more she died the more points she had gotten. All in total from how much she saved, she was able to keep about... 56k points or so. Dying is a surprisingly easier mission than others. Though a painful one.

She sighed on her bed, feeling the mattress sink with her weight. It wasn't by all means soft. But it wasn't as hard as the cement she laid on the rooftop as she got eaten by crows at the very least.

 _'System, give me the information on this world'_ Eileithyia said in her mind, knowing that ass of a system can hear her in her head. It used to scam her, saying it couldn't read her mind and that she had to speak out loud. Like a crazy person.

『Don't call me an ass Host, especially since you don't even have one kukuku. 』 The system said without remorse, not caring to think about its Host's feelings at all. It knew its host would just talk back to it either way.

 _'Excuse me hun, but my waist to hip ratio is still as sexy as it can be alright! Pfff, but at the very least, unlike you, my body is actually real!'_ Eileithyia snickers silently in her mind, knowing that she had hit it where it hurts.

『Well Host, even if your body is real, you better stop spouting shit when you're flatter than a board.』

_'Whatever, just give me the damn info'_

『As you speculated, this is a world like the show you had watched. Attack on Titan. Your Mission: As always, is to die.』

『Host, I still have somewhere to get to. I'm sure you know what do. Just let yourself get eaten up by a titan. To have higher points, the taller and more powerful the titan you get eaten by, the more points』

Eileithyia's eyes shined at the mention of points. The reason she's been able to put up with all of the bs that the System's been throwing at her is for those points. She had looked into the System Shop before, and the moment she saw the alien spaceship, she knew in her heart that she needs to buy that. For pete's sake, she just had to die before she was able to raid Area 51! She needed to see them aliens! And what better way than to become an alien!

The price for the spaceship was staggering, but the system had mentioned before that they were eternally bounded so it should be alright to take her time. Of course, even though they are eternally bounded that system likes to just go against a few rules and whatever. When they get too tired they usually lay in the System lounge and laze around.

 _'Kekeke. But... If I stay in the walls, no way am I going to get a tall, powerful titan... Looks like I'll have to be a suicidal bitch and go into the Scouts'_ Eileithyia started thinking up plans on how to get the most of her points

『Do whatever you like Host, I couldn't care less, just make sure you die. I'll be relaxing for a while.』 The system yawned, about to shut down and go away.

"Wait wait! What about the information on this new body?!" Eileithyia stopped the system, not forgetting the important, yet minor information she needs.

『You've got the same name, you're just a lot younger. Nine years old. Now shoo.』 The system logged off after saying those words.

Eileithyia had already gotten used to the system's nonchalance and so, she went on with it. "Looks like I'm alone with this. What a stupid system."

Turns out, she's a small girl without a family. An orphan! Ah yes, the best possible situation in a world where Titans live! The body she took over had her parents die before the age of eight. Her father being a drunkard that allegedly drowned himself in the river due to a night of drunken bliss. Her mother died soon after due to illnesses, leaving the nine-year-old in an old, ragged house with no relatives. She was barely surviving as is, training her body but without taking in more food for herself would be a no go, this method would only lead her closer to starvation. Adding more food will benefit her a lot, but she's only nine!

She contemplates using some of her points to learn how to make her own food and seeds, ingredients and such. She's extremely unwilling, of course. Those are her beautiful, precious points! But looking over her current situation, she's literally on the brink of starvation. Food is needed...

But if she's able to get a large Titan, the profit of points in exchange will be more than worth it!

Knowing that she's already weaker than the weakest, especially with all her past lives with her merely dying over and over, especially with her first life. She was spoiled rotten and taken care of all her life. Now she needs to fight and pass to become one of the Scouts.

Points. Points. Points. She thought of all the profit points she'll get as to have the determination as to press the system shop. She wanted to cry, but this is the only way! Must... Must... buy... skill...

It took so much willpower to buy those things! Silently, she cried in her heart.

Now there's the matter of actually growing those seeds... There's already a small amount of land here inside the walls from the start. Trying to get some land would take a lot of work and money. To which, she had nothing of. She's an abandoned child, how is she able to do those things?

『Host, you could use the system space. Just use a bit of points to expand it and put the needed weather for crop-growing 』

 _'Huh. Suspicious aren't you? Why try to help now?'_ She narrowed my eyes at it, even though it basically doesn't have a tangible body, it can still see her actions.

『If you must know host, with using your points, it also benefits me quite well. Don't bother asking how, I'd tell you but from what I can see with that pathetic brain of yours, Host, you probably wouldn't understand, so I'll go the easier path by telling you that your authority is too small for that. ╮(─▽─)╭』

_'You little...'_

『Now, now Host. No need to be petty. You're as pathetic enough as is kukuku. "ψ(｀∇')ψ』

_'Just go away. Jeez.'_

『You don't need to tell me twice Host, it's unbefitting of my ineffable presence to be around your sorry ass.』

_'Humph...really? Are you sure about that or are you merely too astounded by my beauty that you can't take being with me?'_

『Yes, yes Host. Your unsightly appearance makes me want to hurl!』

 _'Oh really-'_ **System has logged out.**

_'That gutless chunk of code!'_

Using the remaining anger from that numpty system, she put all of it into training turbulently. Unfortunately for her, the outcome of this was throbbing and aching pain throughout her body.

It's time... for the start of her journey to that gold mine of points! Must be eaten by a strong Titan!

——————


	3. Eileithyia III

She worked her ass off, taking care of the crops at night, training in the morning as much as she could. With a bit of the system's help, she was able to get manuals on fighting styles and such. Getting some information on health and body improvement transferred to her mind by the system. But the rest of the dirty work, she had to do by herself.

In all honesty, she couldn't have done it normally with her old naturally indulged lifestyle before. But luckily, prison time had given her enough resolve and determination to finish this. Thank God to her system keeping her sanity normal in that drab and lonely place.

Finally, she was able to work her way out of that scrawny, short and small body. With her hard work, she was able to get the toned figure that others would drool and envy for. Muscled, and robust. Ah, how she loved to look at her own reflection. This only gave more reason for the system to hurl insults and disgusting looks her way.

After a few years, she was finally eligible to get into the Cadet world. All those years of training by herself, has come to lead into training to become a Cadet under someone who's probably eaten salt for breakfast on a constant basis. At least that's what she had gotten from all the strict rumors going around about the instructor.

She doesn't have to become a part of the MP, of course. Her mission is to die, which means she has to be like a dumbass Er*n and be a suicidal idiot. Except more on wanting to die rather than killing titans as revenge.

She only needs to pass just enough to graduate and get into a squad rather than just a regular soldier near the walls. No need for her to show off any fancy skills, but who the hell knows what that salty bastard of an instructor might throw at her.

Besides, being a part of the MP would mean having to stay in the walls. Staying in the walls means she's probably more likely to die from a human rather than a titan. Sure, dying by a human would still basically do her some points, but she spent so much of her precious, beautiful points for training. She needs that profit.

Being an MP is as close as she can get to take that nice label of a pussy, and she's already had that title for record time and this damn time, for sure she ain't taking it again. Can't forget her goal.

She stood upright among the other hundreds of soldiers-in-training, putting her fist close to her heart as she should. The instructor passed by her, shouting at the frightened young teen next to her. The teen stuttered his words as he tried his best to state his name and past location.

"Do ye think ye can do your work sae half-assed lik' this? From what I can see from your scrawny stature, your basically a feartie-cat, ain't ye?" The instructor sneered. Eileithyia felt a chill up her spine. A sense of authority washed over her, completely dousing her in cold water.

She had to admit, at first she thought he was simply intimidating. Still, nothing compared to the few deaths she had experienced. But hearing his voice laced with such an accent, she feared it silently along with the others.

"Hey ye! Stand straight! Is this whit soldiers really are now or are ye a' just jokes sent by they geezers in the council?!" The middle aged man's words cut deep into the hearts of many of the soldiers there. He was absolutely cruel with his words, especially with that intimidatingly deep voice mixed with that distinctive accent that they couldn't quite place, it was absolutely bloodcurdling. 

"All of ye wishful brats are probably thinkin' of your dreams on becoming war heroes or something aren't you all?" The intimidating man stood in front of the crowd of scared teens. He stood with an exemplary posture, his hands to his back. He held his head high, exuding a noble aura. "Well, guess whit? I'm not going easy on any of you lot. Don't expect to be spoiled lik' I'm your maw. If you want to give up now and run wit' your tails between your legs, I'll give you 30 seconds."

Right after his words reverberated to everyone, a lot of them ran away, just as he said, with their tails between their legs.

"Now, fur the rest of you, go eat and rest up. We're done fur th'day. Bit we'll be starting training first thing in the mornin'. Understood!?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" The remaining brave souls yelled out their understanding, and went out of the field in an orderly manner, afraid of angering this scary ass instructor.

Eileithyia sat alone every time she ate, making the excuse of being too shy to be around the others. Though the feared instructor, Sir Lachlan as they called him, raised his brow at this excuse, he couldn't care less for them as long as they didn't put up too much trouble for him.

She was a natural with the 3D maneuver gear, in combat and whatever Lachlan threw at them. Even climbing up mountains was a cinch for her. Thinking about it now, maybe she had overdone with her training and overestimated the difficulty of Cadet training.

Near the end of her cadet training, she noticed a boisterous spectacled brunette trying her best to converse with a stone-faced man. She knows who they were, but they didn't know her. And in all honesty, she'd rather keep it that way.

She stared at them, taking in the dark-haired boy's looks. _'Boi! I might never talk to them, but goddamn, Levi's as hot as I can remember from my memories'_ She mentally wolf-whistled, observing the figure of the boy intently.

Jeez, look at that. Underneath those clothes must be some yummy, toned abs. Not to mention just looking at his arms is more than enough, what would looking at his V-line be like? Ah, she could feel the slightest bit of drool start to form on the corner of her mouth.

The boy in question caught her gaze, a second of eye contact happened. Still stoned-faced, nothing special. She put her beer close to her lips.

Must just be a coincidence. But he held his gaze, his dark eyes seemed to change, a piercing glare looking over her as if the walls all around her were nonexistent. A small smile tugged at his lips before he turned back to the spectacled girl, his expression turning deadpan in an instant.

Just as she drank, she felt like choking. What the actual- was she imagining it?! Is this a fantasy? Jesus, maybe some eye drops? Has she gone delusional or something? She stared dumbfounded at the handsome boy. _'Fuck that's sexy'_

『Host, you thirsty hoe. Tsk, tsk. I feel like I was cursed in a past life to have you as the one bounded to me.』

_'Hey! Shut it. You're just jealous you can't take in the same oxygen as yummy, sizzlin' barbecue L*vi here.'_

『Host, even if I am a compilation of codes, I am still a straight male, thank you very much.』

_'Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that this bitch of a system of mine is actually a damn male? Especially with that cutesy, cutesy, sounds like you're high on sugar, anime loli voice. Huh?'_

『Sigh, I guess you're right Host. I shouldn't have expected much, I almost forgot the fact that your brain is smaller than your humility. ヽ（'ー｀）┌』

This little... She swears that she will take revenge on this asshole system's ass someday.

"Humph!" Eileithyia harrumphed, taking her plate of food with her.

『Hm? Can't even say a comeback now, Host? Oh right, that pea-sized brain of yours probably malfunctioned huh? It's alright Host, all I can tell you is that best Ackerman is M*kasa』

_'Alright, bitch you're going over the line. M*kasa is hot and all and can make anyone weak to their knees no matter the gender. But! Best Ackerman is L*vi!'_

『Fight me you hoe』

_'Sure cunt, 7/11 parking lot'_

『No, never mind.』

_'Hm? What now? Chickening out?'_

『^ w ^ Oh, of course not Host. I just threw away some of your fresh avocados! 』

_'Wait. No! No! Not the avocados!'_

『Kukuku. Good luck with your pain level when you get eaten up by a titan. Host.』

Eileithyia choked. _'NO! SYSTEM! COME BACK YOU SCAMMING-'_ System Logged Out.

That damned... Ugh!

She swears that she'll cut that thing up someday!

——————


	4. Eileithyia IV

The middle aged man that the young teens had known for the past few years as their fearsome and intimidating Scottish instructor stood with his back ever so straight, speaking into a microphone with the same tone and expression on his face that trained them. "Soldiers! You've worked hard for the past years 'n' here you all are now! You all think that I might be proud of it, bit..." He gave a small smirk. "Ha! Ask for my acknowledgement when you don't die to they bas titans!"

The remaining graduating students that had diminished over the years sighed. Sir Lachlan is still going to be a horrendous memory in their hearts. Even if they sleep he'd probably wake them up with the same accent in their nightmares to be ordered to do a hundred push-ups for waking up late.

"Congrats to all of you. You've lived through your training, now go out there and be a soldier! Be brave! Stand with honor, soldiers of humanity." Lachlan put his hand to his heart to a salute and yelled. "Best of luck out thare." A genuine smile formed on his usually stone cold face. "Soldiers!"

Though he was usually cold and cruel, Lachlan cared for every batch of soldiers he nurtured. They were the hope of humanity, and against titans, it would be like sending them to their deaths if he's lenient on them. He knows how intimidating and scary he is to all of those soldiers, but he knows that they'll thank him one day for his guidance.

The sudden kindness from their usually cold instructor that worked them like slaves to this day, though not the warmest, touched their hearts.

They saluted, with their backs as straight as his. "YES SIR!"

Soon after they were dismissed, soldiers were excited as they talked about their posts. Eileithyia got into the top 10, reaching number 1 at that. She choked on blood when she saw her name at the very top. People around her congratulated her, but all she felt was like she was stabbed in the heart a million times.

Some of her fellow soldiers felt a bit shocked, she tried her best to lower her capabilities after all, but was still pretty worried so she always went last for testing things when most of the others left. Still, they congratulated her with a smile.

She was called into Lachlan's office to ask for her decision on which regiment she'll be choosing. Garrison, Survey Corps, and of course, the military police.

Lachlan's office is as plain and cold-themed as one would naturally imagine his office to be. It was clean and tidy, even with the stack of paperwork on a smooth mahogany desk. A tall bookshelf field with books, the outward appearance gave off a sense of antiquity, its pages slightly torn with slight folds here and there. Though old, its appearance proved to be used regularly.

"Hm? Come in, Eileithyia isnae it? Congrats to getting into th' top 10." Lachlan said without looking up from his paperwork. His voice was as unfeeling as ever.

"Thank you, Sir." Eileithyia saluted.

"I will assume that you'll want to be in th' military police? Such a pity honestly. Your talent is going to be wasted wi' they lazy bums." His voice trailed off at the end, merely above a whisper. Eileithyia held back a chuckle. Of course, only this instructor of hers would have the balls to openly insult the military police like that.

"No Sir. I want to enter the Survey Corps." Eileithyia answered. Lachlan finally looked up from his paperwork, raising an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Lachlan gave a small, genuine smile, as if satisfied with her answer. "Well, go right ahead, lass. Now, get out, I have work to do."

Eileithyia saluted and left. A sigh of relief come out of her lips. He's still as intimidating as ever. It never really changed even after all those years.

"Eileithyia." A short, raven-haired boy greeted her, still having no emotion on his voice. "Congratulations."

"Yeah! Congratulations!" The spectacled brunette said happily. Eileithyia gave a weak smile along with a polite thank you before leaving.

It's time to die!

Lachlan burst out of his office. A sheen of sweat covering his light face. "Jobby! Soldiers! prepare yourselves. Now! Wall Maria haes fallen! Steel yourselves. Ye may all hae only recently graduated, but your a' still soldiers!"

People were panicking all around, speaking amongst themselves. "H-How is this possible!?! The walls are nearly impenetrable, how the hell were those titans able to get through that?!"

Hushed whispers of fear spread around, hurried and panicked actions went around.

_'System. Is there any titan-shifters around?'_

『Titan-shifters? Ha! Host your luck is worse than your appearance, like you'd be lucky enough to-*chokes*』

'...'

『...』

 _''What.'_ ' Eileithyia continued with her business as she conversed with her system, packing up her gear.

『Host... Did you sell your soul to the devil or something?』

 _''If by devil you mean you, yes. Quite unwillingly at that.'_ '

『No. How the hell is your shitty luck suddenly magically good? Huh? What did you do? There's a titan shifter just around. Not to mention it's a powerful one』

 _''Oh my! Where?!'_ '

『Find that out yourself.』

 _''I hate you'_ '

『Just go, you'll find him』

Eileithyia felt the urge to strangle this system of hers. What helpful system? What golden finger? Pei! This cursed system wasn't a blessing in any way!

"Oi! You! Stop dazin' and git your ass out there, don't tell me all that training of yours all this time was only tae be lik' a feartie-cat hiding from th' truth? To hide lik' this and stain your honor?" Lachlan bellowed at the new soldiers hiding and crying for their mothers in the corner, unable to move from the fear.

"But sir! Those are titans! We're doomed! How were they even able to get in!?" One of them shrieked, their face covered with snot and tears.

"You jobby feartie-cat! You were trained to defeat they bastards! You'll throw it away now out o' fear 'n' doubt!?"

"We can't! Please Sir! Let us go home! We don't care if we're considered cowards because of this! Please!" No one was ever able to reply back to Lachlan whenever his voice was raised, but now... their fear for those monsters overpowered it all.

"Git out." Lachlan's voice was deep and laced with disappointment as he turned his back.

Those that dared scurried off their knees, running away with tears.

Eileithyia felt disappointment and disgust for them. They were soldiers. Now they're scared of dying for the good of others? Just out of fear? It's human nature. But it's disgusting for her how cowardly and easily they'd run away.

"Eileithyia. Lead one one th' squads" Lachlan held her shoulder tightly, his eyes showing how much displeasure he felt at that moment. Before Eileithyia could reject, he had left.

She sighed, why does she have to lead? She needs to die for God's sake!

\--------


	5. Eileithyia V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errrr,,,,, AOT spoilers idk

Eileithyia left to walls with the temporary squad she was given to lead. They charged, some of the others with her felt complete and utter horror to their bones while some others felt righteousness within them as they swung through the air with their swords drawn.

She followed with their actions, taking one titan after the other as her fellow soldiers flew through the sky, each attempt more like a game of Russian Roulette rather than a fight. She unsheathed her blades, running through the tiled roofs with her teeth clenched and ready as she maneuvered through the air. The way she jumped from roof to roof reminded one of a bird taking flight, her actions held recklessness to their step, but her skills turned that recklessness into a contagious confidence, giving her squad members hope as they followed suit. Even the most cowardly of them felt their heart clench in excitement at the sight of her taking down one titan after the other, thinning down their numbers with each jump. 

Half had died in less than an hour, the situation felt completely hopeless. Even when she increased her strength using the System Points, she couldn't take down all of them. Bricks trembled behind her, the sound of the titan's footsteps from outside the walls seemed to reverberate along with her hastened heartbeat. Eileithyia wiped the blood of one of her fellow soldiers of her face. She had witnessed right in front of her the scene of one getting eaten by a titan right in front of her eyes. She couldn't move. She felt frozen at that spot, quivering as she stared with her eyes widened. A bloodcurdling feeling tickled her spine.

The system sent alarm waves to her brain, helping her get up on her trembling feet to run away with her life.

When all of the citizens that they could save were led to Wall Rose, they retreated and sealed the entrance to Wall Rose.

Eileithyia sat against the wall, she put her bloodied hands to her cheek, feeling small droplets of tears fall. She wasn't strong. She wasn't! She was forced into this, forced into becoming a Host. Like those she had always read about. But her mission was to die! To die! Over and over! Her system wasn't helpful, she was suffering and now she even has to stain her hands with blood. She wanted to go home. She missed home. She missed seeing the rare moments her family would get together.

She cried silently against the cemented wall, hidden by the trees. Blood. The metallic scent of blood was wrapped around her entire being. She sobbed and sobbed. Tears felt like prickled thorns against her skin.

『...』

『Host... Gr*sha Jaeger is the Titan Shifter. He's nearby.』

Eileithyia could still clearly remember the imminent fear she felt as she saw that titan eat up one of her fellow soldiers with no remorse as the soldier in its mouth let out piercing wails of help and mercy. Blood splattered across her body. She gulped back all her fear as much as she could.

 _'Thank you System.'_ Eileithyia wiped away her tears, standing up with her gear. She has to finish this mission. This is her life and she has to accept it even if she has to get her hands dirtied.

She made her way through the woods, hands shaking as she held her swords on either hands. The system silently gave her Gr*sha Jaeger's location, she followed without much of a response.

And there she saw him. Gr*sha Jaeger with his son, Er*n Jaeger. The boy that would someday turn into a teen with ideals to kill the entire titan race, only to become a titan himself.

She attacked, showing that she was much more skilled than shown to be, causing alarm to Gr*sha. Gr*sha told his son to run away, much to Er*n's reluctance.

Gr*sha tried to fight her off, but she wasn't about to back down to a middle aged man! She needed to let him know how much of a danger she can be if he stays in this human form of his.

Still, Gr*sha didn't try to hurt himself, instead doing his best to avoid this girl. Eileithyia started feeling irritated. Why won't he just transform already!?? It's a private place, that Er*n must've already ran away!

So, she decided on a trump card.

"Gr*sha Jaeger. Or might I say... The bearer of the Founding Titan power?" Eileithyia said cockily.

"W-What are you talking about?! I'm merely a simple doctor with a family! And what titan power? That's impossible!" Gr*sha bit his lip, cursing to himself how the hell this little girl was able to find out the secret he's kept for so long.

Eileithyia laughed, putting her hands to her stomach. "No need to act like an ignorant bloke. Not like I'd use this against you, after all, as long as I can kill you today, no one would need to know" She cackled. "I've always wondered how a titan shifter's blood would taste like." She licked her blade, having a crazed look on her eyes.

"You're crazy!"

"And you're a hypocrite. Huh. Didn't think I knew what was happening here did you? Ha! Turning your own son into a titan then leaving him? Don't you know that he might as well get killed by your other—"

"Shut up! This is for humanity!" Grisha yelled. He held up his hand with his other holding a knife, he was shaking, extremely scared on what to do.

"Ha! Stop talking already! All that comes out is trash! If you're going to fight back, go right ahead! I can kill you even in your titan form!"

And there he slashed it. A bright light threatened to push away Eileithyia's body but she stood her guard. She can leave. She can finish this!

Shit. He's tall as fuck. Taller and bigger than those titans that literally fucking killed her fellow soldiers. She trembled, remembering everything.

If those small titans were able to nearly doom humanity of its walls, what about this one?!

She fought, and fought. But that was a fucking monster. A monster that could kill the entire human race along with all the other monstrous titans.

She laid on the ground, wounded all over as that monster just stared at her.

"How?"

"Pfft. Why the hell should I tell you mate. All I need to do today is to die. Do me a favor and eat me" Eileithyia said, covering her eyes with her arm as she laughed sadly.

"I don't eat humans"

"Aye, I know. But I'll tell you why I know as long as you agree to eat me"

"..." The titan nodded with its large head.

"I'm not from 'ere. I know about everything that'll happen in this world. It's all just a mere story for me. Your son's gonna be alright. His friends are going to be there."

"I could guess that you weren't from here. After all, I couldn't control you. You're not a subject of Ymir."

"Well mate? A deal's a deal"

"Though it's hard to believe, you're not lying. I'll make this quick as thanks. I won't ask for why you want to die by being eaten. But I won't intrude. Every man has his own secrets"

"Ha. I'm not a man, but thank you." Gr*sha, in his titan form, take her in his hand, and quickly puts her in his mouth. Before Eileithyia could feel the complete pain of getting eaten alive, she was pulled out the world.

————

Eileithyia was back from where she started, in the system lounge. She ran over to the couch, putting her whole body on it. She was completely exhausted!

『You're back host.』 The little system popped out his head from the kitchen, wearing an apron as he held a frying pan.

"You're getting soft on me, system" Eileithyia covered herself with the soft quilt that they had around. "Ahhh, soft"

『W-What do you mean soft?』

"Pfft, you didn't even try to make it less obvious how much less you made me suffer in that one death. Heck, you even told me where Gr*sha was!"

『Humph! You just looked pathetic when you cried! That's all!』The system that was red-handed turned his head to head back to the kitchen to make his sandwich.

"Solar"

『What?』

"Solar. That's your name now. I've always called you system, but that's too much work. So now, I'll name you Solar."

『What a lame ass name.』 The newly named Solar deadpanned, a blank and disgusted look on his face.

Instead of rebutting, Eileithyia just laughed. "There's my system! Well, you got no choice. Solar!"

『Why Solar even?』

"Hmm... why not?"

『Whatever get out my house, I'm sending you to your next world.』

"Slave driver! I haven't even rested y-" Eileithyia's words were stopped by Solar shoving a redbull to her mouth.

『Drink this then. And then get out.』

"Oh, by the way how much points did I get? I got a founding titan shifter sooo?"

『You got just about-』

"Wait what the hell. Are you using darts for that?"

『...』

"..."

『Noo...』

"JUST GIVE ME MY POINTS"

『Sigh, fine. You got... 243,097 points. In total, you now have 299,097 points in total』

Eileithyia felt shock at that amount. How much had this system been hiding from her!?

『Hey hey! Don't think I took so much of your points alright! This one mission was just really successful since after all, you were killed by a founding titan shifter, not to mention it was the main character's father.』

"Fine..."

『But I have hid a few packs from you. Honestly, I should throw it ou-』

"Oh. Wait stop!!! My packs! My beginner pack!"

『Well host, let's see what you got around here in your mail... oh a pack of Cheetos.』

"Really!? Hey! Don't throw it away!"

『You're fat enough as is Host. And it's expired you'll get food poisoning.』

"I don't mind." Solar looked at his host with the most disgusted expression he's ever given any kind of being. He threw away the bag of Cheetos, maintaining that disgusted expression as Eileithyia yelled in sorrow.

『Alright, a beginner pack, a new player pack, a player one pack, a noob pack, a first mission pack, a fifth mission pack-』

"Aren't the first four the same?"

『They're packs, Host. Who really cares ┐（'ー｀）┌』Solar shrugged, putting the packs out of the mailbox.

"Let's open 'em! Open 'em!"

『Opened the beginner's pack.  
○ Healing Elixir 5x  
○ Determination skill(passive)  
○ Medical Manuals 3x  
○ Steering Wheel (for gaming)  
○ Knitting Skill  
○ Crown  
○ Lucky lottery spin ticket 3x  
○ 20,000 points』

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE (ノ'A')ノ" Eileithyia wanted to throw these things off a cliff. The healing Elixir is useful, but what the hell were those other things!?

『This is why there's so many packs Host. It doesn't really matter.』

They continued to open the other packs, only leading to more and more disappointment to Eileithyia.

"Oi! I wanna file a damn complaint! What the hell are these!? It's so... useless to do anything! And what the hell are the lottery tickets for? What do I look like? A gambler!??"

『I mean... Most of the packs have to do with Host's stats. So really Host, you have no one to blame but yourself. Besides, you're lucky enough to get this much. Just suck it up. Your mission is to die anyway, why not knit me something while you wait for inevitable death?』

"I'LL KNIT YOU A FUCKING MIDDLE FINGER."

『It'd probably look like shit either way.』

"Fuck you."

『Your vocabulary is so miniscule even I feel pity for you.』

"You—"

『Aight, aight. Here, let's get you to your next world.』

"Hey! Hey! Wait! You nitpicking bit of an ungrateful fuck llama—"

『Transferring...』

——

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year back... Aiyoooh... It hurts to reread wuwu... I swear it gets better... I


End file.
